Talk
by MelTheAngryVegan
Summary: "Get off my cliff." Talking about his feelings certainly isn't going to help the situation, but as long as there's someone to finally listen to him, even if it is Pitch, Jack figures that he has nothing to lose.


**Wrote this because of a bad case of feels based on a storyboard I saw on Tumblr. Here's the link if you want to check it out (as posted on my blog)! post/56394661538/khoathkeeper13-get-off-my-cliff-s toryboard It's just short and not-so-sweet. Meant to a be oneshot, but I might post a companion piece to it if anyone's interested; I do have a few ideas on branching off of this.**

* * *

The golden case of teeth felt heavy in Jack's hand, heavy like his heart. He released a tense breath of air, staring over the edge of the cliff. He seemed incapable of tears anymore, even after what happened. They had frozen up and dried a long, long time ago.

Hatred and guilt bubbled up in him with just a glance at the smiling face on the box. It didn't look like him. But he would learn just why if he looked inside…

No! He sharply corrected himself and shook his head. After what he did, betraying the Guardians, causing the downfall of Easter, he didn't deserve to know. Even after so many years of loneliness, the answers right in front of him, he just… couldn't…

Jack took a running start and raised his arm, ready to chuck the heaviness in his hand away. But he skidded to a stop - his feet clung to the edge of the cliff, toes curling around the icy rock. His arm shook.

He couldn't do it.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it.

Finally acknowledging this, Jack slumped to the edge of the cliff and sat, knees almost curled to his chest, clutching the case of his precious memories tightly in his hand. Hatred boiled his blood - hatred for himself, his weakness.

Again, he stared glumly at the case. After all the trouble he went through, it he was unable to throw it away, he could at least… take a quick look.

With a sudden whoosh of the wind, Jack's head snapped up. He had a fair idea of who it was before he even looked. But the look of disgust and annoyance couldn't be stopped.

Pitch sat a few feet away from him on the edge of the cliff, looking solemn as he stared ahead, eyes focused on the cloudy horizon. Jack fumbled for words.

"Get _off_ my cliff," he finally said in a tight voice.

Pitch let out a short laugh. It wasn't malicious or spiteful - it was almost… normal. "It's nice to see you too, Jack."

"That's all you have to say?" Jack snapped. He didn't have to finish the thought for either of them. _After everything you've done, that's all you have to say? _

Pitch's eyes turned towards the case of teeth. "Had a glimpse of it, yet?"

Jack instinctively put it farther out of Pitch's reach. He didn't want him trying anything… again.

"Relax," the shadow man drawled. "I couldn't look if I tried. Those images are exclusive to the owner only. You're the only one able to see those memories, Jack, and decide for yourself…"

"Decide what?" Jack choked out. His throat felt scratchy and dry all of a sudden.

"Decide what to do. Help the Guardians, I'd probably end up killing you along with the rest of them." The boy flinched at the bluntness of Pitch's words. "Or, you could talk."

The wind whistled between them, a lonely, sad tune. "What is there to talk about?"

"It might help if you get it all off your chest. And maybe, we can swap stories. I'm quite interested in yours, you know. Then, you can decide whether or not I'm that bad." A little smirk on Pitch's face faded into an almost - sympathetic smile. "If you don't want to, then, by all means, I'll leave you alone."

Jack continued to say nothing. Pitch made a move to get up, and turned away, but stopped at Jack's whisper, "Wait."

The Nightmare King turned around and instead of Jack Frost, he saw a lonely, scared little boy, with no idea where to go and no plan for the future, with absolutely no hope. A boy who could easily serve as his companion… or perhaps, the greatest enemy he ever had, and ever would have. It was all up to the boy.

Pitch fought down a smile.

Jack took a deep breath. He opened his mouth

and began to talk.


End file.
